Why Can't We All Just Get Along
by Kurarise
Summary: The daily lives of the yami's and their hikari's laughs and weirdness is what you'll expect


Why Can't We All Just Get Along 

Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh! Or any of the characters all ideas are of my own and were not produced by the makers of yu-gi-oh!

So don't sue me!

Key:

'' ''- Talking

/ - Hikari's and Yami's talking through mind link

Chapter 1:

It was a cold crisp morning and the glaring sun beamed down on the glistening snow, melting the frosty substance to liquidized form so in its place was a small puddle that rippled in the breeze, Malik stood beside his window watching the sun unfold from the gray patterned sky, he opened the window slightly, but felt regret as the icy wind blew up his purple tank top, so he closed the window once more and headed downstairs, luckily the Mentally Deranged Lunatic was still asleep upstairs, Malik sighed and entered the kitchen, his sister Isis was already in there preparing a breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs when she saw him she quickly placed another egg in the saucepan, Malik smiled at her and sat at the oak table, his brother Odieon was sitting across the table thoroughly engrossed in today's newspaper. Malik jumped slightly as a plate of scrambled eggs on toast was placed in front of him, Isis went back to the stove to prepare Odieon and her own breakfasts. Before Malik could savor the sweet smelling morsel in front of him a load crashing noise was heard upstairs, Malik frowned 'it' had woken up.

Marik had fallen head first off his bed when his dream about world conquest had gotten a little _too _Physical, he looked around bleary eyed and glared at the bed accusingly, he kicked it then howled in pain as the wood smashed against his toe, he growled and threw various things at it until he became bored and decided he would go downstairs and cause havoc on people who actually responded to his threats. He raced down the stairs whilst letting out and exclamation of "weeeeee!" which had caused Odieon to refrain from looking at his newspaper and over at Marik he gave him a scowl then went back to reading his precious paper. Marik already wore a bored expression on his face he entered the kitchen and viewed his surroundings, his eyes rested on his Hikari he smirked and sneaked up behind him, suddenly grabbing the boys golden hair and tugging at it "you have funny hair" Marik said gleefully and tugged at it some more. "It's the same as yours numbskull, except yours looks like you've been living in a dumpster for years" Malik said looking annoyed. Marik let out a psychotic chuckle then bent over Isis "Watcha doin" Marik yelled in her ear, causing the woman to jump out of her skin "ooo what does this do" Marik said curiously and turned the knob on the stove, red hot blue flames burst upwards "GAH ITS AN ABOMINATION OF EVIL! I like it" Marik exclaimed "Finally I have found something to aid me with world domination!" He cried out. Malik looked at him, not fazed by his Yami's outbursts, Marik looked back his Evil cackling pausing then starting back up again as he danced around the table like a idiot on weed.

Malik sighed, just another normal day in the Ishtar house, he never knew what Marik would be up to but what ever it was it was never good. He had finished his breakfast although it was cold by the time he finished it because of his Yami's interruption. He stood up and placed his dish in the sink, Marik had stopped his insane dancing and had decided to go out into the garden and torment the neighbor's cat. Malik rolled his eyes and picked up his dark violet jacket "I'm going out" Malik called, knowing that either his sister or brother could look after the unstable Yami, he opened his front door and closed it gently behind him.

The Game Shop

Yugi Motou sat at his blue painted plastic table and counted the cards in his deck, Yami was downstairs trying to figure out how to use the toaster, Yugi sighed and placed his deck back onto the table, perhaps he had better help the poor pharaoh, just as these thoughts entered his mind the smell of burning filled his nostrils, Yugi jumped up and quickly made his way down the stairs only to find the kitchen filled with a fog of black smoke and a very confused Yami coughing loudly and cursing something in Egyptian, Yugi laughed which made Yami turn around and look at him, he looked embarrassed, Yugi sighed and walked over to the toaster only to find two slices of bread firmly lodged in the toaster that were pitch black and were emitting toxic fumes, he coughed and quickly discarded the black bread into the bin "next time your hungry just ask me" Yugi said and laughed.

Yami pouted "curse these modern day appliances!" he said looking at the toaster as if it were an evil demon from hell. "Its not like I need food since ive been dead for over 5000 years" Yami said and laughed, Yami looked outside at the strange white that covered the ground "why is the ground white?" Yami asked looking confused. Yugi gave him a strange glance and walked over to the window "that's snow" Yugi replied. "What's snow?" Yami asked clearly confused. Just as Yugi was about to answer, his grandpa barged through the door with a huge box of miscellaneous items. "Look at all this stuff I picked up at the junk shop!" Grandpa exclaimed eagerly and held up an alarm clock with its hands missing.

Yugi rolled his eyes "Great that's just what we need more rubbish to fill this already cluttered house" and sighed, "this is quality stuff!" Grandpa yelled and held up a figurine with its head missing. Even Yami was giving Yugi sideward glances questioning his grandpa's sanity. Yugi quickly grabbed a bobble hat and wooly jacket and put them on. Readying himself for the cold weather outside. "Where are you going" the spirit questioned. "I'm meeting Joey and the gang at the mall" Yugi replied and left the warmth of the building.

Ryou's House

Ryou Bakura was in the kitchen cooking steak on the pan, why he was doing this? His darker half had decided to have raw steak for breakfast instead of being a normal person and just sticking to cereal. "Is that steak done yet?" Bakura hollered impatiently. "Nearly" Ryou replied and poked the steak with a fork, the meat still oozing with blood. Just how he likes it Ryou thought and took the steak out of the pan and placed it on a plate, he hurriedly entered the living room and placed the food in front of Bakura. Bakura eyed it hungrily and shoved the steak down his throat like there was no tomorrow. Ryou watched wide-eyed glad that he wasn't the steak Bakura was chomping on.

Bakura smirked then wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt he then burped loudly and patted his stomach. He could see Ryou's clear look of disgust "what better out than in" Bakura said and stood up. And went into the kitchen, he opened the fridge to grab the carton of milk only to find it was non existent he sighed in frustration "Ryou there's no Ra damned milk!" he yelled angrily. "Ill go and buy some" was Ryou's weak response. "Never mind ill get it myself" The tomb robber cursed and left the house without so much of an utter of goodbye, forgetting to bring money with him or a coat for that matter he walked down the white painted streets, his crimson eyes boring foreword, ahead of him he saw a figure of familiarity, he slowly crept up behind the figure and yelled "BOO!" The figure jumped in shock and ended up falling to the floor face first with the white substance splattered all over their face Bakura let out a loud hearty chuckle.

Malik stood up and brushed himself off, his face still wet with snow. "For Ra's sake Bakura you baka!" Malik cried angrily his face dripping with snow as he yelled. Bakura chuckled "It's not funny! If I get hypothermia I'm suing your ass!" Malik said gruffly. "Someone's hormonal!" Bakura teased. Malik glared "what the hell are you doing out here anyway'' Bakura asked "well not that's its any of your business but I came to see Ryou I suspect your just here for the thieving? Am I correct" Malik said smugly. Bakura gave him a 'shut the hell up before you get more than a face full of snow' look so Malik held his tongue and remained silent, he gave one last glance at Bakura then walked past him and headed towards Ryou's house.

Bakura growled deeply in his throat and trudged through the snow angrily and took various wallets from miscellaneous people as they were distracted by the white scenery and the bold lights of the passing shops, Bakura chuckled to himself, thieving always seemed to help him when he was angry, he reached the local newsagent and slammed the door open he grunted and picked up a nearby carton of milk he threw it onto the counter and paid for it, without a please or a thank you he left the groggy little shop and proceeded onwards with his winter walk. The snow had already formed a crust on his blue and white striped t-shirt, he wasn't particularly fond of this shirt it was Ryou's he was too lazy to actually go out and choose his own clothes so he just used his hikari's instead even though they were defiantly not his fashion sense and too brightly colored for his liking. He shrugged and walked on his silhouette filling the blackened horizon.

End Of Chapter 1

Well I hope you guys liked it lol well leave your comments/opinions or email me etc and if you think I should write chapter 2 lol well toodles poodles!


End file.
